A Caring Brother
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: When Lisa breaks her leg in an accident, Bart find his soft side.


**This is my first Simpsons fanfiction, and is more than likely going to be a(n?) oneshot. Homer and Bart usually take the injured, why not someone else? DAMN, I FORGOT TO PRESS CAPS. THIS STARTED WITH SPRINGFIELD GORGE, BUT THAT'S TOO PREDICTABLE! **

'Yet another boring day at school.' Bart signed.

It wasn't just Bart who was bored. Every single student – even Lisa! – was bored of school. For the longest time, about a month, school had been plain. Same subjects every day, at the same time. The same sport was played. The came lunch was made. The same bullies bullied the same kids, which ended after two weeks because the bullies got bored. Every student got out of the bus with below neutral faces. Even though it was bright outside, it was like this for a month. They wanted a storm, whether it got them out of school or what. However, Bart was planning on doing something today that would make today more exciting.

'The teachers don't know I've packed my skateboard with me. I'll ride it all through lunch and recess!' He thought - out loud.

A certain 8-year-old girl happened to hear this.

'You know Bart, that might actually work!' Lisa praised.

'Really? You think so? Are you sure you're not using say-ca-sm.

'First of all, it's SI-casm! And, yes, that should make the day more exciting!'

'Do you think other kids will join?'

'They should.'

Lisa continued on her way to her now-boring class, amazed how _she _could be bored of school. Bart kept going as well, but was still thinking about his rule-breaking plot.

Lunch-time had hit. Everyone was now playing in the playground, the only fun thing about school. Bored of her new maths, Lisa was working on maths from grade 3, under a tree. Bart, however, was waiting for his plan to get into action. He was looking at the rule sign, mainly 'NO SKATEBOARDS! THAT MEANS YOU, BART JOJO SIMPSON!' While wondering why his middle name was there, he was think about how to get his plan to work…

Ten minutes later, Bart ducked behind the same tree that Lisa was under. He got his skateboard out, and got ready to ride it. Within a second, Bart shot out from behind the tree! He skateboarded through the whole playground, the whole school watching, with Lisa observing the entire thing. Lisa had never been so interested in skateboarding in her whole life! But, of course, Skinner had to ruin it by putting Bart on detention the next day.

'Skinner is such an idiot!' Bart yelled.

Yesterday was Friday. Even Bart knew than Saturday comes after Friday! Bart was hanging in his room, playing a video game. Lisa nervously walked up to his room, making foot-steps sound. Having very good hearing, Bart paused his video game, and looked at Lisa.

'What do you want?' He asked, kinda rudly.

'Well, your skateboarding skills engaged me, so, well…' Lisa began.

Bart had that look on him.

'Can I take your skateboard for a spin?' She finished.

Bart had a slow think about it. After awhile, he blankly said:

'Sure. Why not?'

'Yes!' Lisa yelled.

She grabbed the skateboard and ran outside, while Bart kept playing his game.

'Tell her to balance, tell her to balance. Show her how to do it!' He yelled.

He was playing 'Teach Your Sister How to Skateboard.'

Lisa playing in the back yard. She stepped onto te skateboard, and got her balance. She pushed herself forwards, starting with slow speed and turns. But soon she skating through Evergreen Terrace.

'Look at me! I'm a girl who likes skateboards!' She shouted.

Bart heard her, pauses his game, and looked out the window. Lisa was picking the skill up fast.

_'She got it from me.' _Bart thought.

He remained watching Lisa. It was real-life, better than a video game. But all the fun stopped, when Lisa hit something, launching her into the air.

'Oh no!' Bart whispered.

Lisa landed in a group of trees. Bart, having a strange feeling he never had before, rushed out to help Lisa. He found her knocked out, dress torn, leg busted. His skateboard lost a wheel, but for once, he didn't care.

Lisa awoke on very bed, with a cast around her leg. Bart was sitting on her bed.

'What happened?' Lisa wondered, in a tired voice.

'You were riding my skateboard, then you tripped on something. You landed in a tree patch, and you were busted.' Bart explained.

'But how did I get out?'

'You won't believe this, but I helped you.'

Was Lisa really hearing those words? Bart would never help her. It was until Bart handed Lisa's homework to her.

'Oh Bart, you are so sweet.' She said.

'Ohhh, yoou!' Bart said in that type of voice.

'What, why is this new homework?'

'It's Monday. You were knocked out for a long time.'

Lisa was in so much pain, but put her homework aside.

'Will you teach me how to skateboard properly?' She asked.

'Of course, Lis.' Bart agreed.

Then, he remembered something.

'Wait here!' He said.

'Not like a have a choice.' Lisa giggled.

Bart laughed too, and ran downstairs, and came back up with a vegan meal.

'Is that, a…' Lisa began.

'Yep. A vegan platter. Meat free!' Bart yelled.

Bart placed the platter on her lap, and Lisa kissed him. Bart put his hand when Lisa kisses him, but instead of rub it off, he savoured it.

'Bart, why do you care?' Lisa asked.

'When I saw you in trouble, I had a strange feeling I had never felt before.' He explained.

'I'll leave you alone to finish your food.'

He walked out of the room, thinking if Lisa was now really a sister to him.

**BART NEEDED TO CARE ABOUT HIS SISTER. I KNOW THEY WERE ENEMIES, BUT NOW THEY'RE TRUE BROTHER AND SISTER.**


End file.
